Though there are numerous methods utilized in building and installing tiled counter tops the general requirements of any tile substratum include strength, rigidity and water resistance. To be readily and easily implemented or utilized the tile substratum should be mechanically and chemically compatible with common and customary materials and practices. A brief description of the common methods will help to communicate the basics of tile counter top construction and help to clarify the substantial improvement provided by the substratum of the present invention (which is often referred to herein as “Tilebase”). Also, in this application, reference to a “substratum” is intended to mean an article that functions as a substratum for tile, on an article such as a cabinet base, vanity, bar top, barbeque stand or other type of counter top.
Built up counter top substratum is the method commonly utilized in the installation of tile. A common counter or cabinet base is placed upon floor adjacent to wall or partition. A wooden base, substantial and strong, typically a good grade of thick plywood or particleboard, is cut to an out line roughly conforming to the desired outline of the finished counter top. The wood base is positioned upon the cabinet base and having been positioned to correspond with the desired finished counter top is securely and permanently fastened in place by use of suitable hardware or glue or both. Cement board, cut from construction panels or other specifically designed backer board material to closely correspond to the same cut outline as wood base and having been positioned on top of the wood base is securely and permanently affixed there on by use of a combination of specially designed screws and glue. Edge backer strips, having been cut from cement board construction panels or other tile backer material are permanently attached to any edges of the wood base which are intended to be tiled. Back splash support, commonly a piece of wood of such dimensions and proportions as to correspond closely with the dimensions and proportions of the desired finished back splash is positioned adjacent to wall on top of tile bed and is permanently secured in place by use of appropriate means, commonly screws. Back splash backer, cut to appropriate dimensions from construction panels or other suitable backer material is then positioned on the upper most surface of tile bed adjacent to and in close contact with back splash support and is permanently secured there by appropriate means. In the event that a back splash is not desired, which is often the case, back splash support and back splash backer are omitted. Many variations of the built up tile counter method employ less desirable materials such as dry wall, and water resistant dry wall in place of cement backer board.
The built up method of tiled counter top construction produces an acceptable tile substratum. However, it is time consuming, and requires a substantial assortment of materials and tooling and a relatively skilled craftsperson to achieve an acceptable finished product.